Mixed Emotions
by mizzsazalot
Summary: Masumi shows dept that draws Maya into him, but will she give in to her heart and fall in love, or listen to her head. Rei tells hijiri a made up secret. causing him to want her. not exactly What she was aiming for! rated T for later chapters.
1. The first of many mix ups

Okay, Sorry about the OC I just felt sorry for Karato Hijiri. Nobody loves him! Until now... Muhahahaha! Oh yeah this might help

Key: _ITALIC_- thoughts TWO BRAKETS (( ))-out of story, like little puns and authors notes.

"Maya! Hurry up already, don't you know it's rude to keep people waiting?" Rei shouted, "Especially important people who are in charge of your career!" the young woman was stood at the door, her hand placed on her hip looking very inpatient. "May I go and see her?" Masumi suggested as he slowly slipped past her and began to make his way to her room. "I don't see a problem" she murmured although she knew whatever she said wouldn't stop him going to see her. Rei looked dazzling; she was wearing a floor length black sparkling dress that hugged her figure perfectly. Elegant vibes pulsated from her as she stood looking slightly to the side with one hand on the door handle, another on her hip. The man that had accompanied Masumi was still at the door staring at Rei's beauty with a dazed look on his face. Rei saw his expression from the corner of her eye; she didn't want to cause a scene and simply turned her head so she could look at him. _Strange, I've seen him before. Wait? Isn't he that guy who... that's the guy!_ Rei was deep in thought_. The link between Maya and the purple rose! Wait, Maya, Him and Masumi? That means- _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the man at the door. He had taken her hand and kissed it. "What?" She pulled her hand away quickly and stared at him in awe. "Is there a problem?" he asked standing up properly "Can a gentleman not greet a lady in the most suitable fashion?" He smirked at her, "my name is Hijiri, and yours?". She finally managed to shake the shock from her face and stuttered out an answer. "Me? Oh, A pleasure to meet you, I-I'm R-Rei Aoki." She didn't quite understand, the previous times she had seen him he was so serious, why was he acting like this? And most of all why was he smiling? "No No the pleasure is mine, my love" he said smiling at her again. She leant down to brush of her dress; the smell of alcohol filled her nose. _Alcohol? Seriously? Oh my god the guys drunk! He can't go to Maya's ceremony in this state! I've got to do something!_ She smiled at him her acting coming into play quite well. "Hijiri is it?" she asked seductively placing a hand on her hip. "Eh, yes, yes it is. You remembered. I feel privileged" He said returning her flirtatious gesture with a cheesy looking smile. _Oh good god! What am I doing?_ Rei asked herself frequently. "Well, Hijiri, if you stand outside all night I'm sure you'll catch a cold. Why don't you come in?" Rei suggested stepping aside and leaning against the door frame very alluringly. He was just about to enter when an unearthly bang echoed from Maya's room.

((This is what was happening with Maya and Masumi while Hijiri was flirting with Rei))

Maya was choosing between the many dresses that the purple rose had sent her. She pressed a red short dress to her body and posed unenthusiastically. She groaned and threw it on her bed; well really on I pile of dresses that had been thrown just as carelessly. She routed through her wardrobe and picked out a floor length, beautiful light sage dress. She had never worn it, though she had always wanted to, but never found the right occasion. This would be perfect. She pressed the dress to herself and smiled. "That one" A male voice said from the doorway. She jumped half a mile and spun around to face the man at the door. "M-Masumi!" She stuttered in sheer shock. He was leaning against the door frame smiling at her "the green one, it shows your hourglass shape more, If you have the curves" he said walking up behind her. She saw him appear in the mirror she was looking at. He was stood behind her "you might as well show them chibi chan." At this point he had his hands on her waist and pulled the dress tighter to her body. "Look, can you see it now? This dress really shows of your body. If you don't win best actress, least you'll win most beautiful." Maya didn't know what to say. Her face was no longer its usual colour, it was now glowing bright red, her cheeks were on fire, but she couldn't move. No matter how much she wanted to. Masumi could feel the heat of her cheeks on his neck, it made him smile. She was so small; it made him feel like he was completely in control but he knew that if she was to put that green dress on, showed a little collar bone, the tables would be turned.

_This can't be right, can it? God Maya why are you so beautiful? You may not see it, but I love you, but I can't find a way for me to show you, I know we can never be together. And it's not just the fact that you hate me. So many things keep us apart. Your hate, my age, my father, the arranged wedding, my job... God, I just want to grab you now and run, run from it all. But my dreams will never become reality; if they did I would be married to you, Maya. Your mother would have been there, so would have mine, my real dad too. We would be happy, you would perform the crimson goddess, and we would have children, as many as you like. We would grow old together, just me and you. Our children would come and visit us; we would go on walks, picnics and holidays with them. We would fill up plenty of photo albums of our life. Imagine it Maya, I wish that I could happen. But that's where it ends; my dreams will never come true. And even if that did happen, even if you did love me, I couldn't marry you, for the simple reason I would die before you, I couldn't put you though that. I've already killed the only family you had, for me to die and leave you grieving... I could never forgive myself. But my dreams are useless time to wake up back into reality._ He had completely forgotten the way he was holding Maya and stood looking at her in the mirror. She managed to squirm out of his arms and looked at him. Thoughts infiltrated her head. The voices whispered to her;_ don't let him of this easy, do you remember? He killed you mother, look at him Maya can't you see he cares? Don't you hate him Maya? You know you love him Maya, Maya kiss him, Maya slap him. MAYA! _Maya screwed her eyes shut and told the voices to shut up. She opened them and cleared her throat to catch Masumi's attention once more "Thank you for your advice Mr Masumi" she said dusting herself off. "But I would like to get dressed so if you don't mind I would like you to leave" Actually she kind of screamed it at him, this made him laugh to himself, than quite out of the blue, roared with laughter. He slapped a hand over his eyes, and sat down on her bed well he kind threw himself on her bed which caused him to fall backwards "W-what?"She asked walking over to him, puzzled was plastered all over her face, she really didn't know what to do. "Oh! Oh! Chibi Chan!" Masumi managed to breathe. Tears rolled down his face as he lay there roaring with laughter. "Masumi? Are you oka-?" She WAS stood next to him looking at him in disbelief, that was until he managed to roll himself off the bed and take her with him, and cutting of the kind-ish gesture. THUD!

Rei looked at the drunken man stood in front of her, his expression mirrored hers. She didn't have time to ask questions since curiosity had taken over. _What the hell is happening up there?_ She thought as she raced though the house and to Maya's room, she burst the door open and to her surprise she saw Maya and Masumi, I know your thinking, what's so surprising about that but the way Masumi was lay on top of Maya and the both of them were on the floor was the thing that surprised her, but still something surprised her even more, and that was the look on Masumi's face. It wasn't emotionless or full of anger. It wasn't dread of unhappiness, it was, it was, to rei's surprise ((hehe she must be really shocked, hu?)) it was full of love, kindness and care. She couldn't quite believe it. _He of all people is in love, and it isn't just anybody, it is Maya, the person who hates him the most. I've got a feeling that tonight is going to be a disaster!_ Rei just closed the door quite disturbed by what she had just seen, and began to walk towards the drunkard who was smiling at her uncontrollably_. Oh for goodness sake!_ _I can't stand this any longer! If I don't do something, he's going to something he'll regret in the morning! Think Rei! THINK! Ah, got it! _She walked to Hijiri, "Rei my love, you look beautiful." He said smiling at her, "Err, Hijiri, you do know that I'm a guy right?" Rei was an actress, ((well to Hijiri san, an actor!)) so she made this look so believable. Hijiri didn't know what to say, the shock was so big it sobered him up straight away. "A-a guy?" he stammered. He sat down and blew out a huge huff of air, "I'm sorry Hijiri" Rei said hoping that he was okay. "Rei, Would you like to check on those two please, I afraid if they don't hurry they will miss the nominations. I'm terribly sorry for the mix up. I'm not myself when drunk and do rather unbelievable things. May I say again how sorry I am?" Hijiri said feeling really stupid for trying to flirt with a guy, Rei had only met him a few times but she knew he was acting out of character, "Hijiri san? May I ask what's the matter? I know it has nothing to do with me and I have only met you once or twice, but it's clear that something's wrong." Rei sat next to him on the couch; her eyes were filled with understanding. Hijiri looked at her, he looked into her eyes, they sparkled with elegance. _There is no way that Rei is a guy,_ he thought _just look at her, she's beautiful. Her eyes, full of light. He face, she's so pure. And her lips, rose and crisp but at the same time soft and light, just... just,_ he found himself leaning closer to her, _just... so... kissable_. It was too late, his lips connected with hers. _Wait? What am I doing? She's a guy; most importantly we don't even know each other._ Their lips was so shocked that not one word could escape her mouth, she couldn't move. "Rei..." Hijiri whispered "I-I-I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry..."Hijiri hung his head in shame, he didn't know what to say, _what on earth is wrong with me? I, why? God Rei I'm sorry, I can't do this any longer I don't even know you, but, but... I think I love you. What is wrong with me? I've never felt like this before, when I'm around you, Rei I'm not myself. Why am I so weak when I'm with you? I can't be around you anymore, Rei. I don't know what it is, maybe it's your smile, your touch or your eyes. What is it about you that makes my knees weak? I need answers, but until then. I can't be near you, you're dangerous to me... _

End of chapter one xx

Notes-

Chapter two will be coming shortly! I'm also taking requests for anything at the moment so don't be afraid to ask me!


	2. Jewelry and Sequins

The laughter from Masumi had spread to Maya like a pandemic. A wave of excitement rumbled through them as lay laughing at each other's shocked faces. All the hate that been stored inside her had vanished, they laughed as if they were family. Suddenly it was almost like reality had just fell smack bang on top of them both, as the amusement faded the look in their eyes became so very intense.

"M-Masumi..." His name dripped from her soft lips. She couldn't concentrate properly because her mind was so focused on his eyes. And every now and again she would glance down to his lips. They looked so inviting and pure, as if no evil could come from his mouth. She knew him better, although she saw something different in him. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. After some time they managed to stand up as she continued to look for tonight's outfit.

"What was wrong with the green one?" Masumi asked watching her change the location of her search to the chest of draws that stood next to her bed.

"Nothing, I'm looking for accessories." She replied plunging her hands deeper into the current draw she was raiding.

"Oh? Like this?" he asked placing a hand into his pocket. He seemed to be groping for something.

"Like what?" she asked leaving the chest behind to walk closer to him.

"This" he took his clenched hand out of his coat; he held it out towards her, loosened his fist a bit. Just enough for a beautiful necklace to fall out, tightening his hand once more to catch it at last minute before it fell to the ground. It sparkled in the moonlight that flooded in through her window. Green gems made stems and leaves that had drops of diamond dew sprinkled over them, purple gems made petals of roses. All this was locked into a stationary pose by silver crafted into a heart shaped locket.

"It's a present, Hijiri Sama told me to give it to you, and I think it's from your fan. Hijiri told me that Mr. Purple rose had it specially made, for you I suppose." Masumi looked at her; she couldn't take her eyes of the locket, her eyes filled with tears.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it?" he asked, feeling a little rejected, he thought she would love it since it was really expensive and had his whole heart crammed into it.

"No... I-I" She stammered, not moving from her very spot.

"Is that so Chibi Chan?" He said failing to control the hurt in his voice.

"No! That's not what I meant. I-I... It's beautiful!" She put her hand under his to signal for him to drop it into hers. He slowly let go of the chain, Maya watched it slither into her palm were it was joined by a tear drop.

She was breathless at the lightness of the gift, so much so she gave out a gasp.

"T-Thank you, Mr Hayami" She said looking back into his eyes.

"What Happened to Masumi?" he asked looking back into hers.

"You're in charge of my career, I've got to be nice to you" she said walking back towards the chest of draws. She looked back at him over her shoulder "Even if I don't like it" she flirtatiously Smirked at him and turned back to her search.

Rei Tried to say something but her voice couldn't catch the air. She fumbled with the Sequins on her dress. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. After 5 minutes of this she managed to squeeze out a squeak. This caught Hijiri's attention, now she had to say something.

"Ermm...well..." She Murmured and looked towards the fire place.

"Rei, don't say anything. Knowing you you'll just try to cover up my problem..." and with that, he too stared at the fire place.

"Problem?" she asked quickly turning around to face him.

_Damn it!_ He thought to himself. Hijiri quickly turned around to face the opposite wall so she couldn't see the fury and complete and utter disbelieve that he would dig himself such a deep hole._ Why did I say problem? What the hell am I going to say now? What am I going to do! Just turn around and say oh yeah sorry Rei I seem to be in love with you, not a bloody worry though! Hijiri you are such an idiot!_

"Problem? Did I say problem?" he breathed quickly through gritted teeth. He tried to add a tone of humour to his questions, but this failed leaving his voice musky and wobbly.

Rei wanted to scream "Yes! Yes you did! What do you mean 'problem'!" but she controlled her curiosity, sighing with defeat she turned back to the roaring fireplace.

"No... I think I heard you wrong..." she whispered, her voice too sounding slightly shaky.

_Why do I feel so awkward? I'm not the one with an unknown problem! What did he mean by that? That I was going to cover up his problem? Does he have some sort of kissing problem? Like one that makes him kiss new found guys that he thought was a girl until she told him she was a guy who is actually a girl in the first place!... if that makes sense..._

Rei's thoughts were interrupted by Hijiri Briskly standing up and letting out a huff of air. She looked at him. A sincere look was strapped to his face.

"I should go, Rei I'll see you... whenever, ill show myself out"

"Hijiri! Wait!" Rei stood up, not looking at him.

Hijiri hummed quietly to signal to her that he was listening, though he wasn't looking at her either. The air was heavy as Hijiri waited for Rei to whimper something. They stood, at least 2 feet apart with their backs to one another. Daring each other in silent voices to turn around. Rei finally gave into the Awkwardness of the moment and turned to face the door.

"To be honest, Hijiri I Don't want to Go to that ceremony and be sat in the middle of Maya's and Hayami Sama's Sexual Tension," The last comment Rei had made caused a smirk to sweep across Hijiri's face, _finally least I'm not the only one who thinks there is sexual tension between them! _He thought as Rei continued

"And I really don't want to stay here by myself all night. Why don't you stay? Only for awhile, I mean it will be good to get to know each other!" _Did that sound flirty? _She wondered _oh I bloody hope not! I didn't mean to be flirty! _

"Err... Guy To Guy, Like" She added, desperately tried to cover her subconscious flirting.

How could he resist? An evening with Rei, without knowing it he had Wanted her to stop him ever since he stood up. And when she called his name, it sent a fluttering heard of butterflies through his chest and stomach. He turned to her direction; she was staring at the floor with her arms by her sides. With a quick flick of the wrist she pulled at the sequins without moving her arm, not once. It was quite simple but it hypnotised him into staring at her light movements.

Hijiri's head filled with thoughts once more, _such and Eire of elegance, she is truly amazing. How is it that she can demand my full attention by just a slight movement? A simple and delicate movement. Not one part of her body moves except her wrists and fingers._ He was so drawn in by the way she caressed the sequins, thoughts of her riddled with the only sanity he had left_. How on earth does she make such a beautiful sight just by playing with sequins?_

_What an extraordinary girl...boy...Rei..._

_What an extraordinary Rei... _

End of chapter Two

(I think I have a thing on ending things on Hijiri's thoughts! hehe)


End file.
